comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200107192649
Yellow Hulk (Marvel Comic Adaptions) vs Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya) yellow hulk's profile Tier: Low 6C| 3C Name: Yellow Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics ''' '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Possibly in low 30's Classification: Radation Being | Superhuman | Mutant | Unknown Source Being | Double Mutant Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4. Will end up in the Below-Place after dying from which he can quickly revive himself through the Green Door should he choose to do so), Regeneration (High-Mid for practical combat purposes, Mid-High over time. Very quickly reassembled himself at will after being cut into many pieces. His future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Resurrection via Green Door, Multiple Personalities (Became able to switch between his personas and they can work together to be "the strongest and smartest one there is"), Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception via Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them.), Berserk Mode, Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Absorption (Can absorb gamma radiation. Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger), Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Telekinesis (Once developed telekinesis), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation) | Tier manipululation | Stat amplifcation (through tier manipulation) | Meta Power Immunity | Speed concentration (while focusing his strength on himself, yellow hulk can decrese his anger and increase his speed) Attack Potency: large town level | low galaxy level with abilities ' 'Speed: massively hypersonic ' 'Lifting Strength: 150tons Striking Strength: large town level | low galaxy level with abilities ' 'Durability: large town level | low galaxy level with abilities ' 'Stamina: Extremely High (fought multiple cosmic beings without tiring until the 20th cosmic being got there) Range: Melee Range | Small galaxy range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average (understands his strengths and weaknesses) ''' '''Weaknesses: Grows weaker the more angrier he gets | cannot use tier manipulation if gets angry and immediately becomes tier 6c or lower | These are notable weaknesses despite having meta power immunity due to combat abilities of himself or other characters -- hax on bfr on blitz on second form hulk (hulk transformed to yellow hulk due to second mutation by an unknown source than other than radiation but put him in a higher tier level / high end stats than base green hulk) | yellow hulk yellow hulk at tier 3c bronze cloth form shun / base form | tier 6c shun -- Yellow hulk wins by blitz (counter stat amp, counter combat) + combat | yellow hulk wins 10/10 (clean win, all necessary counters, 10= not used since tier difference negated by counter)